Fate Cross: Unknown Encounter
by haelstromn
Summary: An unknown enemy came to take the holy grail, which can grant any wishes imaginable. However seven masters and servants join together o protect the holy grail. [ fate/stay night x tensei shitara ken deshita x arifureta shokugyou de sekai saikyou x blazblue x overlord x sword art online x yasei no last boss ga arawareta x kyuuketsu hime wa barario no yume wo miru ]


—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

The world is under siege, a threat looms in from the unknown. The unknown wishes to obtain the holy grail, which can grant any wish imaginable. However the humans foresaw this and they have been prepared. They are called the mage's association, an organization kept secret from the public eye. One of their duty is to keep the existence of magic a secret. While their other duty is to protect the holy grail from the unknown. This task has been assigned for over 200 years, and the unknown is as persistent as ever.

The unknown, which are called the invaders, came from multiple worlds, from multiple universes, from different timelines. As a precaution, the humans have gathered power from them as well. They have developed a method that uses some of the holy grail's power, to summon servants to fight their battle, in return the servants are given the blessings of the grail, which they can use to grant their desires. The servants, came from many different worlds with different circumstances. And they need a master, in which mages from various lands gathered. And by coincidence, most of their mages this time is located in Japan.

And as the association began their summoning, seven individuals has been chosen the privileges of a servant. While unexpectedly, not all of them are part of the association, and yet they are quite the individuals themselves. When the servants arrived, the master is given a command runes signifying its master. And all the servants are identified into seven classes; saber, archer, lancer, rider, caster, assassin, and berserker.

The first one is from the Tohsaka family. What appeared was a male about 16 years old with white hair and a black colored eye. He was wearing a black overcoat and an eyepatch covering his right eye. What is most notable is his left prosthetic arm. He is equipped with two revolvers in the holster on his waist. He appears to be from the 'archer' class.

The second one is from the Edelfelt family. What appeared was a female about 17 years old with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a magenta colored eyes. She is wearing a white shirt which only covers her front body leaving her back exposed, as well as tight leather pants. She is holding a red spear which signifies that she is of the 'lancer' class.

The third one is from the Matou family. What appeared was a girl about 14 years of age. She has long black hair as well as bright red eyes. She was wearing a black gothic lolita dress with red roses as decoration. She also has on her a parasol. Although it's not apparent, but she is of the 'rider' class.

The fourth one is from the Kuzuki family. What appeared was a male about 16 years old. He has black hair and eyes. His clothing is also black that represents a uniform of some kind. His uniform has a long tailcoat that hides the black sword sheathed in his waist. He is of the 'assassin' class.

The fifth one is from the Einzbern family. What appeared was a young woman in the latter half of her teens. She has a long blonde hair adorned with a red crown. She is wearing a red cloak over her white dress. At first glance she might looked like a normal frail girl if it wasn't for the fact that she has a pair of black wings on her back. She also emits a heavy aura despite her looks, which means she is of the 'berserker' class.

The sixth one is from the Kotomine family. What appeared was not human. It was a skeleton covered in a robe. It is at the height of almost 2 meters, and appeared to be male. He is equipped with a golden staff that almost represents the holy grail. From the looks alone he appears to be of the 'caster' class.

And the last one is from the Emiya family. What appeared was a girl about 10 years old. She has a short black hair reaching her shoulder, as well as black colored eyes. She is also wearing a white black base clothing while showing some of her skin. What's different about her is that she has a pair of black cat ears on her head as well as a black cat tail, evident that she is not human. She is also equipped with a two-handed long sword, that is almost as long as her height, on her back. The sword is decorated with the face of a wolf on it's guard. It's apparent that she is of the 'saber' class.

With all servants been summoned, the fight to protect the holy grail is about to take place.

—A/N—

Servants identity:

Saber = Fran (Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita)

Archer = Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou)

Lancer = Natsume Mai (blazblue)

Rider = Hiyuki (Kyuuketsu Hime wa Barario no Yume wo Miru)

Caster = Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord)

Assassin = Kirito (Sword Art Online: Alicization)

Berserker = Ruphas Mafahl (Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta)

 _*forgive me for any plot holes, and for my choice of characters_ _which may ended up being disliked by some*_

—End—


End file.
